Laser processing machines that include a machine frame and a laser generator fitted to the machine frame are generally known.
Generally, the laser generator is mounted securely on the side of the machine frame. This results in an obtrusive contour when the laser processing machine is being transported. If the laser generator is integrated in the laser processing machine there, is no obtrusive contour, however, the laser generator is arranged in such a manner that it is inaccessible.